Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Metro Madness
Metro Madness Shortcut 320px|right The shortcut that makes the player skip the freeway is actually longer than what is accessible. The road actually ends at the main road, not so long from the gas station. However, this last portion of the shortcut cannot be used as it is blocked off. Even if the barriers were taken away, the player would get access to a road which ends with nothing but black. Had the shortcut been accessible, the road that connects to the blocked-off shortcut would have been blocked (and thus inaccessible). Casino shortcut tree walls 320px|right 320px|right|As seen in Jabo's Direct3D6 1.5.2 The tree walls on the left and right side of the casino shortcut are actually stretched much higher than what is ever seen normally, which are there to prevent the player from getting above the tree walls. This can only be seen by activating Flat Shading or using an emulator plug-in that can display it. Debug menu For some reason, Metro Madness will not allow the player the Debug Menu at any time while racing on it. However, if it is done with a debugging tool in a certain way, the track will allow the player to open the Debug Menu. Unseen details There are some areas in Metro Madness that are actually mapped, but are never seen normally. 320px|right The blocked-off road before the tunnel is actually connected with another road that goes from the roundabout right in front of the finish. This can partially be seen, but most players ignore thinking about it. 320px|right If that wasn't enough, the road on the other side of the roundabout is partially blocked-off, and then leads to the second freeway. 320px|right This road (close to the theater) is actually mapped in the track model but can only be partially seen. Unusual sign This sign found right before the theater only renders from behind. It partly obscures the right barrier, which might suggest the barrier in this section wasn't present originally, and when they were eventually placed there, the sign that was originally there was only made to not render its front, meaning it wasn't completely removed. Untextured wall 320px|right The area where the long freeway-like road actually starts has an untextured wall. It has collision. Unnecessary barriers 320px|right It's already clear that a few unreachable spots are mapped, but not so far away from the finish is an unnecessary barrier. The reason why is because of this: The player can clearly get behind the barrier, suggesting that this area might not have been the same during the development. There is also a shortcut indirectly involving the barrier. As expected, it is replaced by other barriers on the final lap; two of them are unnecessary. File:BeetleUnneededBlocker2.png|As said, the player can clearly get behind the barrier File:BeetleUnneededBlocker3.png|Behind the barrier File:BeetleUnneededBlocker4.png|The barrier on the far right is unnecessary File:BeetleUnneededBlocker5.png|The second unnecessary barrier AI Beetle clipping model 320px|right The AI Beetles have a set path to drive on, and are actually driving on an invisible clipping model. This makes it possible for them to be seen driving in mid-air on the intro tracks. Metro Madness, however, seem to have a clipping model that does not follow the actual course model entirely. While some areas are not as notable; the finish is: the AI Beetles may drive through some portions of the area, including the walls, suggesting the course had a different layout at some point.